Faction High
by Emmabethwritingfanfiction
Summary: Tris is a new student at Chicago High. But Tris's life is much worse than it appears. She meets the gang. But how will they react to Tris's pain? Will they stick by her, or will they turn on her like her so-called friends at her old high school?
1. Chapter 1

a/n: hey guys. It's me Emmabeth. So… I'm back. I already have another one like this on my profile, so check that out. In the mean time, enjoy this one!

Disclaimer:

Me: Uriah, you do it.

Uria: Do what? *pretends to not know what I'm talking about*.

Me: The disclaimer. Duh. *Pretending annoyance*.

Uria: "Oh! Well, if Emmabeth owned Divergent, she would n't still be in school!

Me: Thanks!

Uriah: Nooo problem. Now, let me have a bite of that Dauntless cake you have in your hand. *eyes my cake hungrily*.

Me: Not that thankful. *finishes off the cake*.

Chapter one:

Tris POV

I turn the radeo to the local pop station. My car is old, but it still works. It was Mom's, which is partly the reason I drive it. The rest of the reason is that my brother, who never fails anything, failed his drivers test. That meant hat Mom had only me to pass it down to. She's very centimental, so it's a shocker that she let me have this for my sweet sixteenth.

I pull into Chicago High, and climb out of the car. It's my first day, and I'm nervous about this. I've always been a cousious person, but not today. Today, I'm a nervous wreck.

The dark thoughts enter my mind again. The way they always do when I think about the reasons we moved here. Part of it was my Dad's job, but the other part was what happened three months ago… and still continues today… I push the thought from my mind, like I'm an expert at doing.

I walk across the parking lot, wishing I could just disappear. Already. This is deffinately not good.

A/n: Short chapter. I know. The rest of them will be much longer. I promise. See ya later!

Emmabeth.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

a/n: Hi y'all. It's me Emmabeth. I'm back. I'm trying to get everything updated today, plus get my new fan fics up. Please check those out. So… without further ado… Chapter Two.

Chapter two: Tris POV:

I walk into the office, already feeling the utterly familiar feeling of eyes on me. This sucks. A young woman jumps up when I enter.

"Hi. Welcome to Chicago High School. I'm Hanna Petrid. The secretary. Please give me your name, so we can get you into the system."

"Um… Tris prior." I say. My hands are beginning to shake. This is **so** not good. I only do that when I'm about to have an attack of the nerves, so to speak. And it's **not** the time for that to happen.

The secretary hits some buttons on her computer, and then jumps up to retrieve the papers. When she returns, she hands me an envelope with the school logo on it.

I leave the office and head down to my locker. My hands shake as I open the locker and line up my books. I open the envelope and look at the papers inside.

I remove the one that says "schedule", and read it.

First block: Ela, Mr. Phillips, room 187.

I start to walk down the hall, then realize that I left my locker open. I turn and go close it. And then I'm walking through the halls to first block.

I take the only open seat in the back of the room, and stare at the board. It's one of those SmartBoards my old school could never afford.

I glance to my left as someone sits down beside me. I flash the dude a smile, but he looks at me like I'm a piece of gum that's stuck to the bottom of his shoe. His student ID says his name is Peter Haze.

Peter leans over and whispers something to the girl on his other side. I have to lean around the desk a bit to read her ID. Molly edwood.

"What are you lookin' at?" Peter asks.

"trying to read that poster over there."

Peter laughs and whispers something to Molly. I look down at my desk, trying to decide the exact color of the wood. Is it a grayish brown, or is it a brownish gray?

"That's my desk. Move." Says someone standing behind me.

"oh… I'm sorry… I'm new… and…" I say as I jump up and grab my stuff .

I move up to the front, and stand there awkwardly looking for a desk. There's one kinda near the door, but I'll take it. I sit, my cheeks flaming red. Why does this always happen to me?

a/n: so… sorry it took me forever to update. I've been crazy busy. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. Your reviews motivate me so much. See ya!

Emmabeth.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter three:

a/n: Hey guys. So... I'm not planning this out, which means I really need your ideas. So... review. And like I said before, flames will be excepted. Just please tell me what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong. Also, unless specified, this is in Tris's POV. Divergent High is in multiple POV's.

Disclaimer: My name is Emmabeth. Not Veronica, so I don't have the rights to the Divergent Trilogy.

I'm still struggling with my thoughts as Caleb runs up to me.

"Hey! You were _supposed to drive me to school."

My cheeks flame red.

"Sorry. You know how things have been slipping my mind lately. I was so nervous about starting school... after what happened last time, and..."

Caleb's face immediately softens.

He knows how hard a time I had at my last school.

The bullying was so bad.

I felt like my life was being ripped to shreds.

And now... I'm just trying to piece the remains of Tris back together.

"I get it Sis. I know your nervous, but I had to walk here, and it was pooring."

"Sorry. Really. I just forgot. I'll drive you the rest of this week, I promise."

That seems to make Caleb happy, and he leaves.

I walk down the hall, my eyes on the ground.

That's probably the reason I don't see the girl I run into.

I legit didn't see her until we collided.

"I'm so sorry." I say, my cheeks turning red.

"Your good." she says.

"My name's Christina Jones. What's yours?"

"Tris Prior."

"Do you want to sit with us at lunch?"

"Sure."

"Great. I'll meet you in the cafeteria."

"Great"

I walk off down the hall, smiling for the first time today.

a/n: I drew the inspiration for this story from my own life story. The fact of the matter is that I was bullied a couple years ago because I was different. That bullying eventually progressed into cyberbullying, and I decided that not a lot of people are aware of what bullying can do to a person. That's why I made Tris go through it at her old school. So… If bullying makes you uncomfortable, I'm so sorry. See ya!

Emmabeth.


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: Hey party people! I'm back with another chapter! I hope you enjoy!

Chapter four:

Flashback:

I'm sitting at the kitchen table crying.

It's been three years coming, but especially since I got my permit, everyone's being really rude.

We didn't have enough money to take drivers' ed, and I couldn't get my permit for a year after I took drivers ed.

So I'm sixteen, and still don't have a license.

That's the reason I'm sitting at the kitchen table, allowing the tears to flow.

Caleb opens the door to the kitchen, looking ticked.

He flings his bag into the corner of the room, and runs to me.

"Beatrice? Are you okay? Are Mom and Dad okay?"

"Yeah. They're fine."

I wipe my eyes on my sleeve.

"What's going on?"

"I'm so sick of people picking on me."

He takes my phone and looks at my insta profile.

"That's awful. Who do you want me to beat up?"

"Nobody. It'll just make things worse. I filed it, but apparently, that's not important."

My sholders shake, and I barry my face in my hands.

And less than three months later, we're being uprooted from our third school, and being dragged to Chicago High.

I got my license right before we moved here, and I got Mom's old car, which we repainted.

I just hope this year will go better than last year.

Flashback End.

a/n: So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it's short, but the next ones will be longer. See ya!

Emmabeth.


	5. author's note

a/n: okay, so I want to tell you first of all, that I'm sorry for this author's note instead of a chapter, or if it's completed, that it showed up at all. But, I want to let you know that I have a submit Your Own character story up, and really need help getting enough characters to start writing. I want to get all the characters in before I start, so yeah. Anyway, I would really appreciate it if I got some characters from you guys! Also, I'm working with another user named Nataliewrites4610. She has yet to add any stories of her own, but she has started a community, "The Best alternate Endings To allegiant." Please check that out. And I am working with NisPrior246 on a community called ravens, so go give that a go if you can. Thanks and see ya!

Emmabeth.


End file.
